


Cute?

by puppychus



Series: Pidgance Month 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peanut butter cookies, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pining, and conflicted, day one and day six, kind of, pidgance, pidgance month, pidge is confused, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppychus/pseuds/puppychus
Summary: Lance is a player, there’s no sense in liking him. It… It’s illogical, impossible, irrational, i-something!-In which Pidge has an odd thought about Lance and chases it away with peanut butter cookiespidgance month day one and six





	Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing day one and then it just kind of morphed into day six as well so I'm just gonna say this is both days lmao  
> word count: 904

“I hate nature.” She grumbled, glaring at the trees and siccing her eyes on a breeze that ruffled her hair. Beside her, Lance snorted. Pidge looked at him out of the corner of her eye to watch as he laid the blanket on the grass. “Shut up, Lance. You know I hate the outdoors.” She said with little bite, but kept her voice low. He merely laughed again, pulling a corner taut.

“You were the one who agreed to help me study and this is where I study, so you accommodate,” Lance said in a cheerful tone, finally plopping down onto the blanket. He leaned back on his hands and looked back at her through his eyelashes. “Come on, Pidgey, sit down. I’m ready to learn.” He grinned widely. Pidge continued to lay her piercing gaze on the seemingly unphased Lance, debating on whether she should still take this offer. A breeze flew through the trees, lifting Lance’s hair gently and showing the freckles on his forehead. His smile sparkled as the clouds shifting, drawing attention to his glowing dark skin. _Wow, he looks really cute right now._ Pidge sighed as Lance completed the pretty scene as he enticed her softly. “I have peanut butter cookies.” He drawled. Her mind sparked with confusion at the intruding thought. Cute? Since when did she think Lance was cute? Pidge dismissed the thoughts for another time, she needed those cookies. She immediately sat down heavily next to him on the blanket, hands reaching out for his bag to find the offering.

“Where are they? Give them to me.” She hissed, throwing a dirty look at him when he pulled the bag away. Lance’s eyes glinted.

“You can have a cookie every thirty minutes we study.”

Her jaw dropped and she gaped at him, incredulous. “Th-thirty minutes?” She shrieked, punching him in the arm. “I can’t wait thirty minutes for _peanut butter cookies,_ Lance.” Pidge’s voice was threatening and Lance winced at her assault.

“Okay, first of all, ow _._ Second of all, _ow._ Third of all, yes, yes you can wait.” He whined, a pout on his lips. “I need to study and you need to study. And that means you will get one cookie now, and another in thirty minutes.” The pout didn’t fall from his face, and Pidge found herself staring at the pursed muscles. The offending thoughts were back, filling her head with various descriptive words that she had never associated with Lance before. She didn’t have a reason to panic yet, these were just fleeting thoughts. They- The words were about the cookies. The cookies, yes. Pidge shook her head, looking back to his bag. She groaned loudly, before nodding half-heartedly. Lance let out a small cheer, pumping his fist in the air as he pulled a container out of his bag. The golden godsends were stacked neatly in the container, and she could already feel her mouth watering. He opened the lid and time froze, leaving Pidge and the cookies alone in the world. The lid came off in slow motion and her hand was already reaching for the cookies. Her fingers touched a cookie and she yanked her hand back, the universe back to normal. Pidge opened her mouth and munched down on the cookie, the soft desert breaking off perfectly into her mouth. She moaned, eyes tight with appreciation and body slumping as she melted. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the cookie lovingly. A coo slipped from her mouth as she mentally praised the cookie. Lance huffed, snapping her out of her reverie. He huffed again when he saw that she was looking at him, arms folded tightly. She raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he was upset. He peered at her out of the corner of his before looking away with another pout forming on his face.

“You look like you like the cookie more than you like me.” He complained pitifully, cheeks become a rosy pink. Was he… jealous? _Cute!_ Popped into her head again and it was her turn to blush. What was with the cute’s, and the pretty’s, and the _affection_? She was beginning to feel a little dizzy, the panic finally rising. Lance is a player, there’s no sense in liking him. It… It’s illogical, impossible, irrational, i-something! Pidge must have been staring at him because he looked a little scared. “Pidge? Are you o-okay?” He stammered, cheeks becoming brighter. She shook her head to clear her head again, but then came back down to earth and perked up, quickly nodding her head.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Good.” She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her racing head. “Let’s just get to studying,” Pidge muttered, shooting her hand out to snatch another cookie as she shoved the one she still had in her mouth. Lance watched her for a second more before smiling fondly. Her brain almost short-circuited from the adorable expression on his face. Lance was as oblivious as ever, instead looking down at the notes in his lap.

“Then let’s hop to it.” He restated, focusing downwards. She blinked, before looking at the cookie in her hand and the laptop laying in front of her crossed legs. She nodded, setting the cookie on her thigh. Her thoughts could wait, right now, she needed to focus on helping Lance and getting those peanut butter cookies. Pidge sighed, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

Damn Lance.


End file.
